hicoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Odměny za hlasování na Czech-Craft
Dobrý den, dnes vám napíšu jak a co udělat, aby za hlasování dostali hráči automaticky odměny. Pokud máte již server na Czech-Craftu, přeskočte sekci A A) Přidání serveru na czech-craft 1.Jděte na czech-craft.eu 2.Klikněte na 'PŘIDAT VLASTNÍ SERVER' 3.Vyplňte vše podle vašeho serveru 4.Klikněte na 'Odeslat' B) Vytvoření výhod 1.Stáhněte si pluginy: Votifier - http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/Votifier GAListener - http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/give-anything-listener/ 2.Nahrajte je na server 3.Server restartujte 4.Jděte do složky Votifier na serveru a v souboru config.yml upravte: host: něco na host: Vaše číselná IP bez portu port: něco na port: XXXXX+1 <--- Přidejte 1 k vašemu portu, takže port 26555 změníte na 26556, port 26350 změníte na 26351 5.Uložte soubor 6.Teď jďete do složky Votifier/rsa, otevřete soubor public.key a jeho obsah CELÝ (Ctrl+A) zkopírujte (Ctrl+C) 7.A teď znovu na Czech-craft.eu 8.Klikněte na 'LOGIN' na místo USERNAME napište email, který jste zadávali při přidání serveru na czech-craft, na PASSWORD napište heslo a přihlašte se. 9.Jděte úplně dolů na stránce a klikněte do políčka VOTIFIER - PUBLIC KEY: 10.Vložte tam to, co jste zkopírovali (Ctrl+V) 11.Rozklikněte VOTIFIER - PORT: 12.Tam vepište ten port, co jste zadávali (XXXXX+1) 13.Klikněte na odeslat 14.Teď jděte do složky GAListener na serveru a otevřete config.yml Bude tam něco takového: # GAListener v1.3.1 # http://www.minecraft-index.com # settings section # onlineonly - Only delivers rewards when the player is online. If they are offline it will wait and deliver when they next join the server! # luckyvote - Enables the lucky voting section, this allows voters to have a random chance to receive additional rewards when they vote. # permvote - Enables the permission voting section, this allows voters to receive different rewards based upon their permissions. # cumulative - Enables the cumulative voting section, this allows voters to receive rewards once they have reached a certain number of votes. # broadcastqueue - Show broadcast message for queued votes. # broadcastoffline - Show broadcast message for offline queued votes. # broadcastrecent - Show broadcast message to recent voters (last 24 hours) # votecommand - Enables the /vote command which will show the message contained in the votemessage section at the bottom of the config. # rewardcommand - Enables the /rewards command which will show a list of all the cumulative voting rewards. # joinmessage - Show the message contained in the joinmessage section at the bottom of this config when a player joins the server. # voteremind - Message players who haven't voted in the last 24 hours. Shows the message contained in the remindmessage section at the bottom of this config. # remindseconds - How often (in seconds) between each reminder message. # ratelimit - Ignore votes received within this many seconds since the last vote for the same player on the same site. This should prevent duplicate votes. # logfile - Log received votes to vote.log file. # dbMode - Database mode. Use either mysql or sqlite. # dbFile - Database filename for SQLite. # dbHost - Database IP / Hostname for MySQL. # dbPort - Database port for MySQL. # dbUser - Database username for MySQL. # dbPass - Database password for MySQL. # dbName - Database name for MySQL. # dbPrefix - Database table prefix. settings: onlineonly: true luckyvote: false permvote: false cumulative: false broadcastqueue: false broadcastrecent: false broadcastoffline: false votecommand: true rewardcommand: false joinmessage: false voteremind: false remindseconds: 300 ratelimit: 10 logfile: false dbMode: 'sqlite' dbFile: 'GAL.db' dbHost: 'localhost' dbPort: 3306 dbUser: 'root' dbPass: '' dbName: 'GAL' dbPrefix: '' # services section (default is used if service doesn't exist) # The example below would give 5 diamonds per vote. services: default: broadcast: '{GREEN}{username} {GOLD}has voted @ {GREEN}{service} {GOLD}and received {GREEN}5 Diamonds!' playermessage: '{GREEN}Thanks for voting at {AQUA}{service}!' commands: - '/addvote {username}' # luckyvotes section # The example below would give a 1 in 10 chance of a voter receiving an extra $1000, and a 1 in 50 chance of an extra $1000 and 100XP. luckyvotes: '10': broadcast: '{GREEN}{username} {GOLD}was lucky and received an {GREEN}extra $1000!' playermessage: '{GREEN}You were lucky and received an extra $1000!' commands: - '/eco give {username} 1000' '50': broadcast: '{GREEN}{username} {GOLD}was super lucky and received an {GREEN}extra 100 XP and $1000!' playermessage: '{GREEN}You were super lucky and received an {GREEN}extra 100 XP and $1000!' commands: - '/xp give {username} 100' - '/eco give {username} 1000' # permission reward section # This example would give players with the permission node "gal.double" 10 Diamonds instead of their regular reward. perms: double: broadcast: '{GREEN}{username} {GOLD}has voted @ {GREEN}{service} {GOLD}and received {GREEN}10 Diamonds!' playermessage: '{GREEN}Thanks for voting at {AQUA}{service}!' commands: - '/give {username} 264 10' # cumulative reward section # This example would give players 20 Diamonds once they have reached a total of 10 votes. cumulative: '10': broadcast: '{GREEN}{username} {GOLD}has voted a total of {YELLOW}10 times {GOLD}and received {GREEN}20 Diamonds!' playermessage: '{GREEN}Thanks for voting {AQUA}10 times!' rewardmessage: '20x Diamond' commands: - '/give {username} 264 20' # blocked - a list of worlds where rewards should be disabled, they will remain queued until the player is in an allowed world. blocked: - world_blocked # Available formatting codes for messages: # {service} {servicename} {SERVICE} = service name # {username} {player} {name} = player username # {votes} = current vote total # & = Colour Symbol to enter manual colours / control codes # {AQUA} {BLACK} {BLUE} {DARK_AQUA} {DARK_BLUE} # {DARK_GRAY} {DARK_GREEN} {DARK_PURPLE} {DARK_RED} {GOLD} # {GRAY} {GREEN} {LIGHT_PURPLE} {RED} {WHITE} {YELLOW} {BOLD} # {ITALIC} {UNDERLINE} {STRIKETHROUGH} {STRIKE} # {STRIKETHROUGH} {MAGIC} {RESET} votemessage: - '{GOLD}-----------------------------------------------------' - 'Vote for us every day for in game rewards and extras' - '{GOLD}-----------------------------------------------------' - '{AQUA}You currently have {GREEN}{votes} Votes' remindmessage: - '{GOLD}-----------------------------------------------------' - 'You have not voted recently, please vote to support the server' - '{GOLD}-----------------------------------------------------' - '{AQUA}You currently have {GREEN}{votes} Votes' joinmessage: - '{GOLD}-----------------------------------------------------' - 'Vote for us every day for in game rewards and extras' - '{GOLD}-----------------------------------------------------' - '{AQUA}You currently have {GREEN}{votes} Votes' # Additional formatting codes for below: # {TOTAL} = vote total - used for /rewards # {REWARD} = current rewardmessage as specified in the cumulative reward section - used for /rewards # {POSITION} = current rank - used for /votetop # {username} = player name - used for /votetop rewardformat: '{GREEN}{TOTAL} Votes {GRAY}- {AQUA}{REWARD}' votetopformat: '{POSITION}. {GREEN}{username} - {WHITE}{TOTAL}' rewardheader: - '{GOLD}---------------- {WHITE}[ {DARK_AQUA}Rewards{WHITE} ] {GOLD}----------------' votetopheader: - '{GOLD}---------------- {WHITE}[ {DARK_AQUA}Top Voters{WHITE} ] {GOLD}----------------' rewardfooter: - '{AQUA}You currently have {GREEN}{votes} Votes' 15.Vyberte to celé (Ctrl+A) a smažte (Delete) 16.Vložte tam: # GAListener v1.3.1 # http://www.minecraft-index.com # settings section settings: onlineonly: true luckyvote: false permvote: false cumulative: false broadcastqueue: false broadcastrecent: false broadcastoffline: false votecommand: true rewardcommand: false joinmessage: false voteremind: false remindseconds: 300 ratelimit: 10 logfile: false dbMode: 'sqlite' dbFile: 'GAL.db' dbHost: 'localhost' dbPort: 3306 dbUser: 'root' dbPass: '' dbName: 'GAL' dbPrefix: '' # services section (default is used if service doesn't exist) # The example below would give 5 diamonds per vote. services: default: broadcast: '{GREEN}{username} {GOLD}volil na @ {GREEN}{service} {GOLD}a dostal {GREEN}5 Diamantu!' playermessage: '{GREEN}Dekujeme za hlasovani na {AQUA}{service}!' commands: - '/give {username} diamond 5' # luckyvotes section # The example below would give a 1 in 10 chance of a voter receiving an extra $1000, and a 1 in 50 chance of an extra $1000 and 100XP. luckyvotes: '10': broadcast: '{GREEN}{username} {GOLD}was lucky and received an {GREEN}extra $1000!' playermessage: '{GREEN}You were lucky and received an extra $1000!' commands: - '/eco give {username} 1000' '50': broadcast: '{GREEN}{username} {GOLD}was super lucky and received an {GREEN}extra 100 XP and $1000!' playermessage: '{GREEN}You were super lucky and received an {GREEN}extra 100 XP and $1000!' commands: - '/xp give {username} 100' - '/eco give {username} 1000' # permission reward section # This example would give players with the permission node "gal.double" 10 Diamonds instead of their regular reward. perms: double: broadcast: '{GREEN}{username} {GOLD}has voted @ {GREEN}{service} {GOLD}and received {GREEN}10 Diamonds!' playermessage: '{GREEN}Thanks for voting at {AQUA}{service}!' commands: - '/give {username} 264 10' # cumulative reward section # This example would give players 20 Diamonds once they have reached a total of 10 votes. cumulative: '10': broadcast: '{GREEN}{username} {GOLD}has voted a total of {YELLOW}10 times {GOLD}and received {GREEN}20 Diamonds!' playermessage: '{GREEN}Thanks for voting {AQUA}10 times!' rewardmessage: '20x Diamond' commands: - '/give {username} 264 20' # blocked - a list of worlds where rewards should be disabled, they will remain queued until the player is in an allowed world. blocked: - world_blocked # Available formatting codes for messages: # {service} {servicename} {SERVICE} = service name # {username} {player} {name} = player username # {votes} = current vote total # & = Colour Symbol to enter manual colours / control codes # {AQUA} {BLACK} {BLUE} {DARK_AQUA} {DARK_BLUE} # {DARK_GRAY} {DARK_GREEN} {DARK_PURPLE} {DARK_RED} {GOLD} # {GRAY} {GREEN} {LIGHT_PURPLE} {RED} {WHITE} {YELLOW} {BOLD} # {ITALIC} {UNDERLINE} {STRIKETHROUGH} {STRIKE} # {STRIKETHROUGH} {MAGIC} {RESET} votemessage: - '{GOLD}-----------------------------------------------------' - 'Vote for us every day for in game rewards and extras' - '{GOLD}-----------------------------------------------------' - '{AQUA}You currently have {GREEN}{votes} Votes' remindmessage: - '{GOLD}-----------------------------------------------------' - 'You have not voted recently, please vote to support the server' - '{GOLD}-----------------------------------------------------' - '{AQUA}You currently have {GREEN}{votes} Votes' joinmessage: - '{GOLD}-----------------------------------------------------' - 'Vote for us every day for in game rewards and extras' - '{GOLD}-----------------------------------------------------' - '{AQUA}You currently have {GREEN}{votes} Votes' # Additional formatting codes for below: # {TOTAL} = vote total - used for /rewards # {REWARD} = current rewardmessage as specified in the cumulative reward section - used for /rewards # {POSITION} = current rank - used for /votetop # {username} = player name - used for /votetop rewardformat: '{GREEN}{TOTAL} Votes {GRAY}- {AQUA}{REWARD}' votetopformat: '{POSITION}. {GREEN}{username} - {WHITE}{TOTAL}' rewardheader: - '{GOLD}---------------- {WHITE}[ {DARK_AQUA}Rewards{WHITE} ] {GOLD}----------------' votetopheader: - '{GOLD}---------------- {WHITE}[ {DARK_AQUA}Top Voters{WHITE} ] {GOLD}----------------' rewardfooter: - '{AQUA}You currently have {GREEN}{votes} Votes' 17. Můžete si ještě upravit co to po hlasování udělá v services: default: commands: 18.Uložíte a server restartujete. C) Vložení formuláře na web 1.Někam na web si vložte následující kód: Kód: Vybrat Váš nick: Hlasovat! Upravte '--Vaše ID na czech-craftu--' na ID, které máte v emailu (Na emailu: http://czech-craft.eu/vote.php?id=NĚCO tak to něco) 2.Uložte to na webu a máte hotovo Category:Minecraft